


难酬

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [32]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 家庭伦理剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 光荣属于罗隐。
Relationships: 赵光义/赵普, 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 念以倾心 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510877
Kudos: 3





	难酬

我在赵则平体内泄了第三次的时候，他终于忍不住开口。  
“官家……还不够？”  
嗓音沙哑，明明很冷淡，却正挠到我心上。我撩开他汗湿的额发，爱怜地亲亲他眼角——很干燥，没有落泪的迹象。而后我起身去端水喂他，待他喝了几口，才想起要答话。  
“但得鸳鸯枕臂眠，也任时光都一瞬。”  
怎会够呢。  
没有什么比这时候念两句诗更好了，言简意赅，胜过无数笨嘴拙舌。我少时读书就总想到他身上去，最走火入魔时，恨不得从字缝里抠出他一颦一笑来。  
却直至今日才有机会把胸中绵绵情意吐出。

则平扯了扯嘴角，“官家二十年前就好这般诗句。”  
那是因为我二十年前便心悦你——我这样想着，却没有这样说。如今我才是皇帝，我不能在他面前如此卑微。  
“卿也是，二十年前就教训我玩物丧志，今日又来怪朕。”  
赵则平在某些方面再实心不过，娘当初托他照管我，他便牢牢将我盯紧了——闲时翻几页《香奁》《花间》，也要向我哥告状。  
兄长对我历来很宽容，他长我十二春，看我永远像那个流着口水跟他要糖吃的稚儿。听则平一讲，他便哈哈大笑起来：  
“这算什么，三郎到了年纪，去勾栏院里应酬，总要肚里有货，好跟小姐们扯些酸的。”

则平就勾起眼睛，也看着他笑，“节帅少时亦如此？”  
赵匡胤爽朗的笑声“咯”的一下卡在喉咙里，不过来日的真龙天子自有急智，很快神色自若开始扯谎。  
“哪能呢，不信则平你去问问石诚之他们，谁不说我赵二是守身如玉的老实人。”  
他黝黑的手掌搭在赵则平肩头，讨好地来回磨蹭。  
那时候我就觉得这场景异常碍眼，则平哥好看得像一幅画，而我哥的爪子就是正戳在他身上的墨记。  
暴殄天物也不过如是。  
年轻时不懂这种情绪叫嫉妒，后来明白了，却不知是不是懵懂一生更好些。

“知好色则慕少艾，也是人之常。”则平叹道，“只怕三郎耽溺于此，移了性情。”  
义兄替我担着心，亲哥反倒不以为意。  
“堵不如疏，年轻时让他玩够，过几年便好。现下总拦着，反倒一直惦记，才是真耽误了。”  
我后来想，难怪世宗麾下猛将如云，最后却教赵匡胤成了事。单论人情练达，他比谁都看得清楚。  
只不过二哥再通情达理，我却还是在廿载求不得的心魔里，被耽误了。  
“好啦——”记忆最后是兄长懒洋洋的语声，“难得你我独处，总提不相干的人，岂不煞风景。”  
窗外的我垂下眼避开那一室春色，却挪不动脚。

我在帝位上已坐了百余日。  
白天统治的是先皇打下的江山，夜间宠幸的是先皇抛下的爱人。  
本以为夙愿得偿该心满意足，甚至想过我会发现赵则平也不过如此——我素来没什么长性，千辛万苦搞来的东西到手就丢，也算家常便饭。  
可我不知道自己只会更加空虚。  
前宰相近二十年冷眼相待早已磨硬了我心肠，以至于当他最终驯顺地窝在我怀里，表示臣服的时候，我竟觉得讽刺——  
大宋天子可以名正言顺地占有他，却不能把他还给十八岁的赵匡义。情窦初开时借出去的债，注定讨不回来。

则平叹了口气。  
“官家初登大位，正当有一番作为，何苦将心思耗在这些上头。”  
我捧起他的手吻他冰凉的指尖，像吻一捧雪，“太祖皇帝当年初登大位，也不曾辜负佳人。”  
那时候赵匡胤恨不得把他揣起来，日日夜夜拴在自己腰带上。  
怀中人缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，像努力把什么东西堵回去。  
“他……他都不在了，你还要与他较劲么。”  
怕他难堪，我克制住给他抹泪的冲动，只笑道：“你哪一天喜欢我多一些，喜欢我二哥少一些，我就不用惦记着怎么赶过他了。”  
我真怕他答一句“曾经沧海难为水”，但则平向来不似我这般爱念诗，他什么都没再说。

兄长不过比我早认得他三个月，我也不知怎么晚了三个月就像晚了一生。  
从前我以为赵匡胤比我强在皇位，于是我忍辱负重，把贤王的面具戴了十七年，终于熬到了扬眉吐气的今日。  
可那些本该迎刃而解的问题依然存在。  
二哥总说“为君难”，那时我笑他矫情，等自己坐上龙椅才觉真不易。处政，治军，理财，桩桩件件，千头万绪皆赖天子宸断。我欲一言而决，怕行差踏错；欲委任臣下，又怕所托非人。  
战战兢兢如履薄冰也就罢了，可赵则平也没有比登基前多看我一眼。  
“你到底，喜欢他哪儿呢。”  
我究竟何处比不上赵匡胤——往日也在榻上赌气问过，他道先皇器具更伟，那次我气得让他三天没法下床。

则平单薄的脊骨在我掌下轻微地颤抖。  
“那官家又喜欢臣什么呢。”  
他这样问我，我实在答不出。明明设想过多次，待我如愿以偿，要怎样向他倾吐诉说。  
说最初他对我悉心教导，说后来他共我针锋相对。  
说他拂晓离宫衣内隐秘的痕迹，说我午夜惊梦褥间可耻的脏污。  
说一眼万年的光阴，说一日三秋的岁月。  
可当赵则平真的跪在我身前，为身家性命向我低头的时候，我只是故作凶狠地将他揉进怀里，像恨不得揉进自己的血肉之中。  
而不敢将满怀幽愁暗恨泄露半分。

我怕让他知道我有多爱他。  
怕在他和已故的兄长面前一败涂地，输得不剩分毫自尊。

“情之已至，不必问何所而起。”  
则平说得很温和，我同他很少这样平心静气地讲话。离大行皇帝出殡的日子越近，他待我越是体贴顺从。  
我想他也怕我反悔，不许他去送赵匡胤最后一程。  
心底陡生怒气，不知是更恨他以小人之心度我，还是更恨他真猜中了我不可告人的恶念。  
“佛言：刀刃有蜜，不足一餐之美；小儿舐之，则有割舌之患。”我将他染霜的发尾缠在手上，像试图捕获月光，“斯人已逝，卿还是不要耽于爱欲为好，免得自误。”  
我只准你怜取眼前人。

则平仍是顾左右而言他，像没听出我语中威胁。  
“从前倒未见官家读过那些佛书。”  
因为我向来不信。  
我母亲同父亲恩爱甚笃时从不踏足寺院，待赵光美的生母抱着襁褓上了门，她突然吃起了长斋；我嫂嫂刚嫁入家门时最喜弹筝鼓琴，等赵匡胤有意无意总往某人府上跑，她开始日日诵经。  
就像那些措大，得意时只想着致君尧舜上，失意时才要拿“田园将芜胡不归”给自己做脸。  
都是些自欺欺人的可怜虫，今世无缘，只好待来生再续。

我自不会沦落如此。  
看些经文，不过是先皇晚年迷信，做储君的投其所好罢了。  
赵匡胤年轻时很狂妄，是呵佛骂祖的一流人物。他刚登基时，去相国寺也不肯参拜，还要住持给他打圆场，道“见在佛不拜过去佛”。  
直到那次赵则平生了场大病，我哥先是求医问药，等把翰林医官使们骂过一遍还不见效，他就开始求神拜佛。  
城外道者院就是那时候建起来的，至今挂着他亲题的牌匾，普安禅寺。  
我曾想换掉，但一直找不到比“普安”更合适的字眼。  
则平痊愈之后，他派人去蜀地雕了一部大藏，算作还愿。记忆里这是罢相前，这两个人最后的温柔。

过几年则平出了汴梁，兄长案头从此日日放着一本《金刚经》。  
我拿世宗灭佛的事劝过他。  
赵匡胤先只是笑，后来又一个劲地叹气，“三郎啊，你年轻气盛，不晓得这人间事有许多不如意……神佛之事也非全然无稽，我不过心存敬畏，求个安稳罢了。”  
他弱冠从军，踏着尸山血海登上皇位，不知造过多少杀业，结过多少仇家。我早听相熟的内监提起过，只在赵相公留宿宫中的夜晚，官家才能安枕而眠。  
他走了，我曾经顶天立地的哥哥一人担这江山，便肉眼可见地开始苍老。  
见他如此，我有些可怜，更有些大仇得报的快慰——事事强过我的你也有今日。为着掩饰，也为在赵匡胤面前做好弟弟的模样，我也跟着看起经书来。

三藐三菩提，百千万亿劫。  
重复记诵这些含义晦涩的词句，确实帮助我熬过了无数欲火攻心无从排解的夜晚。  
然而我已经不须如此。  
对，求不得的心魔现在就雌伏于我身下，我早可以对他为所欲为，再也不用从劳什子佛曰我闻里寻找慰藉。  
想通这点，我只觉豁然开朗。  
“偶尔翻翻以广见闻罢了，春宵苦短，莫提这些扫兴的事。”  
以及那个扫兴的人。  
我将则平再次推在榻上，兴致勃勃地覆了上去。

纵欲过度的结果是次日腰酸得差点爬不下床。  
好在正值休沐，倒不至于多个君王不早朝的名声。我索性不去理公务，和则平腻在一起，慢悠悠吃了顿迟到的朝食。  
他声音还是哑的，带着情事后慵懒的余韵，说不出的撩人。我听着心里痒，起了坏心，就让宫娥去取一本《香奁集》。  
韩冬郎的艳诗我少时极爱，让当年念诗时肖想的人来给我念这诗，不知多有情趣呢。则平一向冷静自持，听了我的要求也不过抿紧了唇，随手翻开一页，干巴巴地念了起来。

下句会是“暖嫌罗袜窄，瘦觉锦衣宽”吗，或者会是“宵分未归帐，半睡待郎看”呢——  
我正猜得美滋滋，却听他道：  
“信知尤物必牵情，一顾难酬觉命轻。曾把禅机销此病，破除才尽又重生。”  
分明波澜不起的口气。  
却如风雷过耳，令我兀然心惊。

二十年前我与赵则平初相见，是七月尾八月初，桂花如雪的季节。  
我在国子监念书，正偷空翻课本下藏的一篇《会真记》，至“大凡天之所命尤物也，不妖其身，必妖于人”那句，突听先生喊我的名字。  
有些心虚地抬起头来，就见家中小厮跌跌撞撞跑入门中，哭道：“三郎，咱们郎君没了……你、你快家去……”  
我打翻了砚台，在同窗们迭声节哀里站起身。这时候该捶胸顿足掉几滴眼泪，可我流不出。  
回府的路上我想起长年出征在外的父亲，想起母亲在四弟降生后声嘶力竭的哭泣，想起他陆续送来又被我锁在箱底未看过一眼的书本。我竟不觉得悲痛，我只觉得空虚。  
那时候就该明白的，我，赵匡义，大概此生注定是个冷血冷情之人。

进家门的时候正撞上母亲泛红的眼圈。  
她身边坐着个身形颀长的男人，头裹一巾青，腰束一带白。听到动静，他侧过头来望我。  
雪肤乌发，眉眼分明。  
我挤了一路的泪水蓦地落了下来。


End file.
